All I want for Christmas
by kaktus0-0
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. May's at a party with Ash, but she wishes she was with someone else...what happens when a green-haired guy shows up? :O A Christmas one-shot dedicated to the Contestshipping fans out there! Happy Holidays!


Just a little Christmas one-shot I thought of.

Happy Holidays, everyone!

I don't own Pokemon or "All I want for Christmas" by Mariah Carey.

* * *

A 21 year old sat down on the chair and sipped on her eggnog. Her sapphire eyes were constantly on the move. The stereo was blaring out Christmas music, and people were getting plastered.

Misty sure knew how to throw a party.

See, May came home from college yesterday for the holidays. After finals, it was a relief to get away from everything, and come back home.

She remembered how excited Ash was to see her. It was kind of a shock to her; she'd been gone for 3 years, and as dense as he was, she thought he would have forgotten her.

In his exact words, "that would NEVER happen."

Then, he invited her to Misty's Christmas Eve party as his date.

May was surprised; she didn't think Ash liked her LIKE THAT. But, for his sake, she accepted the invite.

However, she had NO idea that it would be a replay of 'Beerfest.' For crying out loud, it was the holidays! This was the time to cherish spending time with friends and family, not getting wasted off your ass, kissing your girlfriend, and then going to screw another.

May winced as Ash, started making out with a blonde beauty across the room. She rolled her eyes and set her mug down.

Yep, he was out of it.

Ash was her best friend. She met him in the Hoenn region, and they traveled together, growing very close.

However, Ash wasn't the one she wanted...

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

She knew he left to go to Oxford 3 years ago. _"You're going to go far in life, Drew." _she always told him. He would shrug, say "Yeah, I know." cockily, and change the subject.

May never realized her feelings for Drew until she saw him with another girl.

That made her decide to call Drew, and confess her true feelings to him.

She'd NEVER forget that phone call...

_"Hey, Mr. Hayden. Is Drew home?"_

_"He's at Oxford. He's going to take over the family business when I retire, so he has to learn from the best." _

_"Oxford?"_

_"Yes. It's about time Drew started to grow up and become a man." _

_"...Oxford?"_

_"Is there something not clear about that, Miss Maple?"_

_"But...why...he didn't even tell me!"_

_"He didn't need to."_

_"But he's my best friend!"_

_"It's time Drew outgrew your childish 'friendship' and move on to bigger and better things." *hangs up*_

She hadn't seen him since.

Then again, she'd probably never see him again.

Still, she couldn't help how her heart sunk every time she thought of him. She blushed as she took another swig of eggnog.

She figured he would be the only guy she could ever fall for-May couldn't stand having a super nice boyfriend. It was in her nature to always poke fun at people. She also had the world's largest guilty conscience.

The combination just didn't work out.

However, Drew wasn't afraid of teasing her back. They'd go back and forth for hours.

May chuckled to herself, remembering what Misty always said about them;

_"You two fight like a married couple."_

She looked out the window at the snowstorm, which had now slowed down to a gentle flurry.

It was so soothing...

"HEYYYAS MAYYYYYYYY!" Ash shouted, making May jump out of her seat.

She glared at him. "What's your problem?"

Ash's brown eyes widened in confusion. "Wha-what did I do, Maykins?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Maykins?" she questioned, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Awhhh," he cooed, hugging May, "I love you SOOOOO much!"

May sat there, stuck in the awkward hug. She narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired trainer. "Yeah, you really love me. And her." She pointed at the girl he was with a few minutes ago.

Then he kissed her.

May froze. Her eyes widened dramatically in shock. Ash was into it, but he was slobbering all over her face, for crying out loud! She pushed him away from him and got up. "Get away from me, you freak!" she shouted as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

* * *

May stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked down the snow covered sidewalk.

"_Good thing I wore my boots..." _she thought as she trudged through the snow.

She sighed. It was pretty depressing to come home to...this. A party, drunk friends, and a blizzard.

She walked to the fountain in the park and wiped some snow off a bench so she could sit down.

She just _loved_ how everyone who wanted to see her was either sleeping or getting trashed.

Suddenly, she saw something-or someone-move. She froze.

It was a person-a guy. He was walking down the path leading to the fountain, where May just happened to be sitting.

She slowly reached into her pocket, and dialed 911 on her phone. Her mom made her paranoid-as she always said, "The world is FULL of creeps. " She didn't send it, but she had the numbers there just in case.

The man was quickly approaching. May pretended to be preoccupied with clearing the bench, hoping that he would just walk by and leave her alone.

She let out a sigh of relief when the man turned around and went back the way he came from.

May glanced at the guy. He was tallish-maybe around 6'. The snow drifted onto his shaggy green hair, and he was dressed very businesslike.

Wait.

Green hair?

May's heart skipped a beat as she stared at the man leaving the park.

There was only one guy she knew with green hair...

_Could it be him?_

_'I just want you for my own,  
More than you could ever know...'_

She stood up and began walking in the direction the man had gone. He already had a huge head start, so she sped up to a casual jog so she could catch him.

Her heart was racing wildly. _"I can't lose him again..."_ she thought as she trudged through snow banks to get to him.

Suddenly, the wind picked up again, causing May to lose her balance and fall over. She groaned, but got right back up. Nothing-not a blizzard, not a father, not a legacy-was going to make her lose her chance again. She couldn't risk losing him again.

She caught up to him, and he turned around. He was frowning, and his brow was furrowed.

May gasped for air as she stood in front of him.

"Can I help you, miss?" the man asked in a low voice.

She gaped at him. Tall. He dressed quite nicely for being around this neck of the woods, she decided. Maybe he was from out of town. His cheeks were tainted a rosy red from the winter chill.

She swore her heart stopped when she noticed his emerald eyes.

"_Drew had emerald eyes..."_

Suddenly, she realized that she hadn't answered his question-she was too busy staring at him. Blushing, she said "I think I might know you."

He raised an eyebrow. "How?" he asked. "I don't think I've ever met you before."

May's heart sunk. It wasn't him...

She shrugged sadly. "Well," she said nervously, "there was this guy I knew in high school. He was arrogant, frustrating, and charming. At the time, I was naive and temperamental, and I fell for him."

The guy shifted his weight nervously. He nodded, as if saying "Please continue."

"When I built up the guts to tell him, he was already gone, without a trace. Only a father to tell me _"He wanted bigger and better things than you."_"

May felt her eyes threaten to spill over. She took in a shaky breath. She wouldn't cry in front of a stranger...she couldn't.

"Anyways, that was...4 years ago?" She laughed unenthusiastically. Why was she even telling this random guy this? "I'm sorry for bothering you, sir."

She turned to walk away, disappointed.

Meanwhile, he was left awestruck by the story she just told him. God, she looked familiar...

While she was telling her story, he took note of her physical appearance. He noticed how her curled hair went just past her shoulders, framing her face beautifully. Her bangs were swept across her face, bringing out her facial features. She was unconsciously tugging on her white scarf, appearing nervous. She had a red coat on over a mini-dress with white leggings.

"_Oh jeez."_ he thought. _"I sound like such a creeper..."_

But he couldn't help it. She was just so damn...gorgeous.

The one thing that set her apart from any other fangirl of his was her eyes-those wide, shining, sapphire eyes. The familiarity of those eyes was KILLING him!

He was very good at reading people, and this girl was no exception. She reminded him of a childhood friend...a friend he had forcefully lost...

"Wait-" he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. She furrowed her brow.

"There once was this girl I knew, about 4 years ago. I always used to rile her up because she was absolutely adorable when she was angry." May listened intently.

"However, I didn't realize I cared for her until my father sent me to Oxford-"

May's eyes widened, and she swore her heart stopped.

_Oxford?_

"-by force. Christ-" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her." he muttered.

May was glancing around nervously.

Then she took a deep breath, and said broke the silence with a statement that could change everything:

"I never caught your name, sir."

He stuck his hand out nervously. _"Could it be her?" _he wondered.

_'Make my wish come true...'_

"I'm Drew Hayden. Et toi?" he replied in French. May took French with him; she would understand.

May's hand shook as it met his. "May Maple."

For a moment, with her hand in his, they both stared into each other's eyes, completely shocked.

Then Drew pulled her to him, crushing her lips against his in a bruising kiss. May's heart was racing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers sifting through his hair.

He shifted his hands down to her waist, pulling their bodies together. His lips caressed hers with a burning desire; the effect of years of longing for her touch. All of the passion of 4 years of love lost was put into that moment.

And on that Christmas Eve, they both realized that it didn't matter what they got for Christmas, or how it was celebrated-as long as they spent it together.

_"Because all I want for Christmas is you."_

To everyone, Joyeux Noel! (Merry Christmas!)

S'il vous plait examen! (Please review!)

:)Merci(:


End file.
